CHAPTER 2 SHERLOCK FANFIC
by elena.vampireqt.baldree46
Summary: Luna's side of the story


CHAPTER 2 LUNA'S VIEWPOINT

Hello, my name is Luna Melody Jamison. I'm in serious trouble. My mother died from complications from childbirth and my father has never been the same since. He drinks so much that I could get drunk off the fumes. I'm terrified of my own father. Please, Mr. Holmes, I need your help. I have had five social workers appear at my house and all found nothing to be wrong. It is like he has a sixth sense or something. My life is in danger; I am at ninety pounds. I'm that weight because I'm being denied food. I only sleep four hours a night. Also, I am in danger from being found by him. Please I am begging you to help me.

That was the e-mail Luna sent to Sherlock Holmes. He eventually replied, but only after her e-mails were read by Dr. Watson. Sherlock answered me by literally showing up to my house. My dad was out of the house at the time and I didn't even leave a note. I had to get out of there. My health and my life depended on it. Sherlock left a court summons and took me outside of the city Miracle. I got a call from my father asking me where I was and I didn't answer him. Sherlock grabbed my phone and told him, "My name is Sherlock Holmes and I have received an e-mail from your daughter begging me to help her."

"Well, she is none of your concern. I know how to take care of my child." "I am not so sure, Reverend. She seems very malnourished and sleep deprived." "So, she has been depressed since the death of her mother. I have been upset myself, but I can still operate enough for her best interests." I grabbed the phone from Sherlock and spoke to my father for the first time that he was sober. "Dad, I'm not healthy. It is all from you. I hate being at home, especially when you've had alcohol." "Luna, please come home and we can work this out." "No, Dad. I'm never coming home. Just being away from you, I'm at peace. I don't have to live in fear anymore. I'll see you in court, but I won't because I'd rather die than see you!"

Sherlock seemed shocked by my words. "Luna, that was extreme. He did seemed concerned about you." "Sherlock, no that's what he wants you to think. He has a sixth sense when the five social workers showed up. I had e-mailed six, but only five said they would come." "Luna, I know that he is worried about you." "He is not! Sherlock! Please just listen to me!" "Luna!"

I ran from Sherlock as well. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. He did run after me. He caught up to me, since I was malnourished. "Luna, please. I believe you. I don't have enough pieces of evidence to induct anything yet. I will have to meet him. So, you are staying with someone."

"Who will I be staying with?" "My associate, Dr. John Watson. He was the one who forced me to read your e-mails, and I am glad I did." Eventually, we got to a place where John was waiting for us. "Sherlock, she looks like she doesn't feel well. She looks like death, and I'm talking as a doctor." "Take her to the hospital then, John." "No, Dr. Watson, I'm fine." Later, we left for London that night.

Later that week, Sherlock came back to London. I was in the hospital, because I had collapsed as soon as I got to their flat. John was at the flat for a couple of days that I was in a coma. Also, to my surprise, my father had come to London as well. "John, where is Luna? She was supposed to be here with you." "She's is the hospital. You were asleep yesterday, when she went in."

Most of the dialogue is what I was told was said. My father heard about the scare that I had passed out. I woke up when I heard my father and Sherlock arguing. I remember asking the nurse if I was allowed to move about. She told me to use a crutch to walk. I walked slowly to Sherlock, but he was too busy in an argument with my father. "Sherlock! Dad! Stop this stupid bickering! You are acting like children!" "Luna, how much of our conversation did you here?" "Enough, that it woke me up!" "Sweetheart, come home. Please, I am making changes." "No, I won't come home. I'd would rather be here." "Reverend Jamison, she is not in proper health to be dealing with you. Luna, come. You need to get back to bed. It is the best medicine after all."

So, after a few weeks, I was well enough to go back.


End file.
